Second Choice
by mizuki.monique
Summary: What happens when Renessmee finds out her true love,Jacob used to love her Mom? Laugh,cry, read.
1. Chapter 1

My mouth stretched into an O as I rubbed my eyes. I felt a little groggy, just waking up and all. Today was they day Mom and Dad were going to Dartmouth, part of the facade. I couldn't go to school. Not yet anyway, not until I fully matured. Physically, I was 15. Actually, I was almost 2 years old. I was "homeschooled". Usually by Mom or Dad. I absentmindedly rubbed my fingers against the silver duvet. This bed used to be a crib but then I turned 2 months old. I went up to my ornately carved dresser. Then I took a brush and ran it through my curls as I used black headband to keep the hair out of my face. I threw on a Forks t-shirt and skinny jeans and jogged at human speed to Grandpa's house(Carlisle) from the cottage. My parent were already there, with their luggage. Alice tsked as she glared at my ratty T-shirt and poorly brushed curls. I bit back a smile. Alice has always wanted me to be the Barbie doll Mom never was. I threw myself at Mom and Dad. It was kind of funny how we almost looked the same age.

"I'll miss you,"I said with my hands pressed up against their faces.

"We could go next year," My mom quickly added. "You'll be physically 17 by then, we could go as sisters," I smiled at her.

"No, no its okay. You're already registered,". My mom was always anxious to leave me without both my parents. I showed Mom several faces. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and of course, Jacob. After a moment of hesitation, I showed Emmett's face too. Sure, he was immature and hardly responsible, he would take care of me. Showing all the people who were fully capable of keeping me in one piece and would never let a fly touch me. Mom hugged me tightly. Dad kissed my cheek and then they left, taking Daddy's Volvo. My whole family waved goodbye from the porch.

About an hour later, Jacob, my sun, showed up. He pulled me into his arms. He raised an eyebrow.

"They left already?" Wouldn't he be able to smell that they weren't here anymore? He was probably breathing out his mouth again, not admiring the intoxicating scent. A marking of vampire kind. I nodded.

"That's too bad, I wanted to say goodbye," I noticed how his tone wasn't sullen anymore when he talked about my dad. Earlier, or so my family tells me, they got in a fight over something. Which would explain the sullen tones Jacob or Dad would occasionly use when talking to or about each other. They're finally getting along. Although, I wish they would tell me what was going on. Whenever I asked Jacob, he would always look embarrased and try to change the subject. He must really not want me to know the answer.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked with an eager grin. I thought about it for a second.

"Well, I haven't had breakfast yet,"

"Oh, what are you in the mood for?"

"Bear,"

"Absolutely not," He stated, the eager grin gone. I've only drank from elk and deer so far. I've never tried anything as big and violent as a bear yet. I sighed. I expected as much. I crushed the spoon I was holding. I showed him my palm, filled with dust that used to be silverwear.

"Wow, you can crush a spoon. But you know, bears are a little stronger than utensils," He said sarcastically. I scowled at him.

"Fine, lets get some stinking elk," Maybe if I showed him how effortlessly I could hunt an elk or a deer, he could see that I could easily take down a bear.

We ran at human pace into the forest. When we were sure that humans weren't within miles from us, we took a longer strides. Jacob phased in about half a second. Then we took full speed. After a few minutes he tilted his head at me and nodded. I skidded to a stop, and noticed the elk about twenty feet in front of me. I crouched down, and my muscles coiled into a spring. I lunged at it and with a flick of my wrist I snapped its neck. Unlike the rest of my family, I take the time to snap its neck before sinking my teeth into it so it wouldn't feel any unnecessary pain. Then I sank my teeth into its neck, while the flow of animal blood runs into my mouth. My headband wasn't even out of place when I was done. I could even smell a bear not to far away from here. I was going to press for it, but I was feeling full. Tommorow then. If he said no I would ask Emmett.

When we got home it was time for me to start homeschooling."Bye Jake," I waved him goodbye. He kissed my on the nose. There were some evil vampires that Alice predicted would pass through La Push soon. All the werewolves exept for Jacob, Quil, and Sam were guarding La Push 24/7. The only reason Jake, Quil, Sam weren't was because a werewolf can't stay away too long from the subject of his imprint. A.K.A me, Claire, and Emily. But now he did have to be in La Push.

Emmett was there watching sports.

"Hey kid, whats up?" He said as he ruffled my hair. "Miss Mommy and Daddy yet?" He teased. Speaking of Mom and Dad.

"Emmett, what happened between Daddy and Jake?"I asked. He chuckled.

"No way am I talking about that old love triangle," He murmured to himself, probably forgetting how good my hearing was. My family often forgot I was half vampire too.

"What do you mean love triangle?" I narrowed my eyes at him. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but then he recomposed himself. He pressed his lips into a hard line and stared at the T.V.

"Nothing," He murmured, realizing he's said too much. My highly devoloped brain racked what he meant by that. I thought about how Jacob always complimented how I act like my mom. I thought about the only girl my Dad has ever claimed he loved romantically. My mom. I thought about how Dad used to fight him, but how that went away when I was born. When I was born thats when Jacob imprinted on me and the problems with Dad disappeared. I thought about what Dad could possibly hate him for that went away when I was born. I'm missing a vital piece of information! I brought my hands to my eyes in frustration when it hit me. The bracelet that clinged to my wrist. A silver chain with a wooden ornament on it. From Jacob. He told me how much he loved me when he gave that to me. Mom had the same one opposite of the crystal heart ornament Dad gave her. Jacob. Loves. Mom. Or he used to at least. Dad wouldn't let him live Jake loved Mom and dated me. I was his second choice. A scream of pure emotional pain escaped my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream of pure emotional pain escaped my lips.

Emmett was crouched protectively over me in a second, searcing for any threat that could've upset me. In two seconds my whole family was around me. "Whats wrong?" asked Carlisle. "I-I-Oh!" I uttered, unable to form coherent sentences. I felt a calm mist envelope me. Safety and reassurance. Jasper. I was still upset, but at least now I can talk. "This is what you've been keeping from me," I accused frostily. And one by one I pressed my hand against each of their faces. I showed Jac-, him touching my moms cheek. I showed him kissing her softly. I showed him and dad fighting.

I wanted so desperately to be wrong. I wanted Emmett to start laughing at my ridiculous accusation. I wanted to be embarrased I ever considered such a thing. I wanted to blush red from my embbarrassment. I waited for someone to tell me how retarded I sounded. But a part of me knew it was true. Knew that it was a lost cause. Knew that (no theirs no way around it) Jacob loved my mom. I felt a series of emotions. Pain. Jealousy. Pain. Embarrasment. Pain. Disgust. Pain. Oh did I mention pain? Then happiness? Huh? I felt an unconcious smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

I guess I don't really care anymore. Who cares if Jacob used to love my mom? Mom loves Dad. Dad loves Mom. He loves me. I love him. We were meant to be. I realized then and there it didn't matter. Then I spotted Jasper. His eyes were locked on me, and he was concentrating very hard. Oh. He was making me feel happy. I should probably be upset for manipulating my emotions. But I guess it was necessary.

"Stop that! She can't think clearly!" Esme scolded Jasper. Jaspers concentration wavered, and so did my happiness. It cleared my head for a moment but then I happiness overflowed again. "Sorry Esme but you couldn't feel her emotions," "Well that doesn't make it okay to disrupt her mind!" He stopped. Now replacing my unconcious smile were unconcious tears. I needed to leave. I ran out of the house and kept on running.

Where would I go? Cottage? No, they would expect me there. I was definitely not going to La Push. I ran for about 20 minutes in a random direction and sat under a tree I wrapped my arms around my knees and took deep breaths. I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to punch Jacob in the face. I wanted to La Push him off a cliff. He would probably survive. I can't believe I was so stupid. Did I really believe I was Jake's first love? And whats with this imprinting crap? Probably something he made up. Imprinting was probably just another word for second choice.

Jacob has the most disgusting mind. Fall in love with my mom, and then with his daughter when he knew my mom would always love Daddy. Ew. I needed to go to sleep. I wanted to be unconcious right now. Just to escape a few hours of reality. I tried to sleep on a bed of leaves for a couple of hours. But I guess I was too used to the rose petal mattress back at the cottage. Ugh, why did my family have to spoil me so much? So me and my weak, spoiled self walked back to the cottage and crawled into my bed without taking a shower or changing my clothes which I seriously should've done. Then I sank into unconciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning, looked in the mirror. And I wasn't Stephenie Meyer. Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight saga, I don't. Btw, so excited about my first fanfic! Can't believe I waited until I was 13 to start writing!

I had a great dream. Jacob and I were watching the sunset. And he ordered the special Japanese candy I love. I sucked on a cherry flavored one. You know how, when in a dream you lose common sense. Like if you have a dream that you're stuck in a giant ferris wheel in outer space, it makes sense? Until you wake up of course. So this is why I liked this dream. I had forgotten completely about Jacobs disgusting actions.

But of course, the dream had to end. When I woke up, for a second I was completley happy. But then the contents of the previous nights dumped themselves on me. And guess who was sitting in the bean bag in the corner of the room. That's right. Jacob. I saw my facial expression in the reflection of Jacobs dark eyes. Just a lot of hurt, and a disgust. I pretty much leaped out of bed and headed for the door but Jacob grabbed my wrist. Then he pulled me closer to him and touched my chin, forcing me to stare into his eyes. Ugh, so cliche. So I punched him in the face and tried to run for it again, but he kept grabbing my wrists! Note to self: Arms in front of you when you run.

"Why'd you do that?" He said confused. Oh so he didn't know that I knew. Then he chuckled. "You're Mom did the same thing. Good thing your hand is stronger. She broke hers when she tried,"

"Sorry, I'm not my Mom. Sorry you had to settle for second choice," I said. Pratically spitting the words out.

"What?"

"Did you think I was never going to find out?"

"What?" He stupidly repeated.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You hit on my mother!" His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"That doesn't change the fact I love you now." He muttered, sadness in his eyes. It was kinda cute when he was sad. Like a puppy. Ugh, no! He is not a cute little puppy. He's sick!

"Um, its still disgusting and wrong!" I yelled.

"Well, in my defense. You're mom fell in love with an undead bloodsucker," I was about to punch him again when he raised his arms in defense. "I have nothing against your Dad. I just meant literally. And you fell in love with a werewolf. So I used to love your Mom. I was blind then. You weren't there,"

I could feel my eyes welling up again. "I have no life without you. Even when you were in your moms belly, it felt like I was magnetically attracted to you. I'm sorry your hurt. When you're upset its ten times worst for me," He admitted truthfully.

"I love you,"I said.

"Forever and ever," He added. _And we went on to our little piece of forever_


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter was written by me and my BFF miranda!)

"Forever and ever," He added. And we went on to our little piece of forever

I was still buried in Jacob's arms as Mom walked in. She smiled warmly at me.

Looking past the warmth, I turned to look at her. Brown irises met gold in a battle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice raised an octave, "Did you not think I would want to know this? That my mother was with the one person I loved?" Her expression saddened. Her golden eyes gentled. She reached out her hand to stroke my face but I flinched.

"Sweetie... I wasn't with him. I may have loved him, but I loved your dad so much more," She tried to say reassuringly. I was frozen. My mouth was dry. My brain was swirling around in my head.

"You loved him!" It was supposed to sound angry and intimidating but it was barely louder than a whisper. She looked confused as she looked over my shoulder at Ja- him.

"You didn't tell her?" Her tone disapproving.

"Well, I-I m-mean it never came up," She glared furiously at him.

"It. Never. Came. Up." She repeated putting an rage-filled pause in between each word. I pushed him away and stood up, what….what is the whole story? Taking a step back, I attempted to glare at them both. However, it came out more as a pitiful stare with anger behind it.

I clenched my teeth together, "What is wrong with you? With both of you?" My voice sounded ragged and strained. I pictured mom- no Bella, she doesn't deserve the title, and him kissing, Bella and him in a tender moment. NO! NO! NO! The very images in my mind made my stomach churn.

Neither of them is to be forgiven at this point. Count down to tears and pain, 5-4-3-2-1! Houston we are a go. They've betrayed me, they're enemies. I will not cry, I will not cry. I chanted mantra like, but one rouge tear escaped against my will.

Bolting like a freight train, I raced up to my room, my safe haven. Along the path there, I smashed numerous glass, things knocked over three or four paintings, and reeked havoc. Running through my wardrobe, I pulled anything bright and colorful out, then promptly shredded them. Ha-ha. Wait until Alice finds out. Even Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie are enemies, they didn't tell me anything either. After about an hour later, I became lethargic. I didn't feel any pain, just numbness. I had nothing I wanted to do now. I ran ideas through my head and found the only possible thing to do. Run. Away. Where would I go? I mused. Paris? I could just see myself writing a poem in a French cafe. But wait, the City of Love? No thanks. Hmmm, Italy? Sounds perfect, I love spaghetti. Okay then, Italy it is.

Now the only question is how I would go. Dad can read minds, hopefully he's far enough that he can't hear my plans of desperate escape. Alice? Oh yeah, she can't see me. That doesn't mean she can't stop me. They never leave me alone, I'll never be able to make my escape. I could go to Dartmouth with Mom and Dad; it would be easier to escape in a big crowded college. And then, I'll get close enough to Dad and he will hear what I'm planning. Stupid mind reader! I kicked the wall, which caused a tiny dent in the wallpaper. It was possible to lie in your mind. Would I be able to control my mind long enough? I would need to keep my mind pretty occupied to do that. I know, I'll translate the periodic table to Icelandic. And then after that, I'm sure I could think of other things to preoccupy my mind. It wouldn't be an easy task, being near him so much and controlling my mind. I would have to do it. My heart couldn't take anything else.

I put a small realistic grin on my face, I did have reasons to be happy, my new plans were one of them. Stepping down the stairs two at a time, I gave myself in one of Aunt Alice and Rose's many mirrors. I had a deep navy tee with black skinny jeans. Alice would be wounded, that I decided to use my clothes against here.

Reaching the barely used, modern, designer kitchen, I noticed the family, and him all huddled together. Grandma Esme looked up with a sad expression on her face. "Hey." I chirped sounded peppy, like nothing had ever happened.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked her voice filled with nothing but concern for me. The made my heart pang with guilt, but I brushed it aside. I just nodded with the ghost of a smile. They all looked up at the acknowledgment of me, Aunt Rose stepped quickly over and gave me a human-crushing hug.

"Are you sure? It's alright, he's not here. Finally an excuse to get rid of the mutt." Rose smoothed my curls with her ice hands. Alice looked at my outfit with distaste, I replied quickly to avoid her judging gaze.

"I do however; want to go to college with Mom and Dad." I gritted out, barely able to say those family titles. Brown eyes darted around to see mixed emotions splayed on everyone's face...


End file.
